


One kink at a time

by bellzaboo_huffin



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Added tags to the second chapter, Aftercare, Begging, Birthday Sex, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Kinktober 2019, Light Bondage, M/F Sex, PWP, Promptober 2019, Pumpkin carving, but very little plot, there was an attempt made, this is a learning curve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellzaboo_huffin/pseuds/bellzaboo_huffin
Summary: Sole's been eyeing Deacon like candy for months. Now it's her birthday, she's found pumpkins and she'll be damned if she doesn't get to carve the pumpkin.





	1. Deepthroating and pumpkin carving

**Author's Note:**

> I found some promptober and kinktober prompts on tumblr and I thought I'd give it a try. Also, this is the most smut i've written ever.

Promptober Day 1: Deepthroating and Pumpkin Carving

It was her birthday and goddamn it if she wasn’t going to carve pumpkins this year. Sole had carved pumpkins with her twin brother every year as their birthday celebrations prewar. She had searched high and low and far and near for usable pumpkins hidden away within the commonwealth. When she had finally, finally found a small patch hidden within the forest surrounding Sanctuary, Deacon was with her and she was so overjoyed, and she knew he was definitely pretending to be as excited for her. 

“Woah Boss! Some pristine pumpkins there! Can never have enough of those!”

“Shut up Deacon, tonight we carve them, and we put a light inside and put it outside for people to see. And before you ask, it is a tradition.” She shot him a glance, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but it’d be super awesome if you did.” She stood and shoved a pumpkin into his arms. “If you don’t then you’ll have carried this pumpkin for a long time otherwise.”  
Sole picked up her own pumpkin and took a straight path to Sanctuary. It was only a short walk there, but Deacon complained the entire way and it took her entire being to not throw her pumpkin at him. She definitely didn’t glance back at him and she definitely wasn’t checking out the way his arms were straining. 

Sanctuary came into view after 15 minutes of fast paced walking. She headed straight for the bridge and to her place so they would be interrupted. Once at her place, she placed the pumpkins on the counter in her kitchen. Her house had come a long way since she reclaimed it after leaving the vault. It was decorated to her very specific tastes and, as such, there was now extra newspaper. She then used it to cover the kitchen and the living room floor. She wanted to be sure the mess would be easily cleaned. After, she brought out a couple of knives and set them next to the pumpkins. Bowls followed suit and finally she got out some carving stencils at the Super-Duper Mart she had after leaving the vault nearly a year ago. 

Sole moved to and stood in her doorway and looked over the scene. Her heart filled with longing for the past. No brothers or sisters to fight over the tools and no parents to divide and conquer in order to finish before midnight. She wondered if Deacon knew it was her birthday. He reminded her of Nate, and his usual shenanigans and decided with a firm, probably not. She sighed and turned to leave. 

Deacon had slipped away and so she began to look in his usual hiding holes within Sanctuary. Places where he tended to feel safe, even if his hiding places were incredibly obvious. They’d been traveling for months and she felt she had a pretty good read on him. He was after all the biggest liar in the ‘Wealth and she was the biggest liar in her family, so her read was that his read was fairly predictable overall. Which means his hiding places followed a pattern. An empty house one time, the basement the next. She knew she should tell him it was obvious but being able to find him with ease was necessary and wasn’t going to give that up. 

And indeed, she had found him in the basement of her neighbor’s old house. 

“Deacon, c’mon! It’s time for the pumpkin carvings.”

He looked at her with a show of horror on his face, “You mean cut them open and carved faces into them? Man, you lot were pretty fucked up.” 

“I mean we didn’t have a lot of murdering happening either so you took it were you could get it.” Her nonchalance sort of bothered her, but she shrugged it off as she reached out and pulled him towards the door. She guided him back to the ladder and forced him to go up first. It was for her to obviously ogle and he definitely knew it. Deacon also definitely called her out and Sole definitely denied the whole affair even while she kept her eyes on his ass.  
She followed him out of the basement and made sure to keep his hand firmly tucked between her own so he couldn’t escape. His hand was warm and the callouses were rough. She was sure her face had started to turn pink and her thoughts were all over the place as she tried to focus them on the pumpkin carvings. She felt like a love drunk fool. The small touches and the little thoughts and gross hopes of a future. If this crush doesn’t kill me then Nick definitely will, she thought as they crossed the threshold of her house. 

Sole stopped dragging Deacon long enough to shut the door behind her. He had complained the entire walk to the house and was still complaining as he moved to sit at the bar. She moved the pumpkins to the bar for him. She watched him pick up a knife and start poking at the pumpkin closest to him. 

“If you do that then the pumpkin will decay faster. You gotta cut out a circle on the bottom of the base first. Look,” she took the knife and stabbed the bottom of the pumpkin and started to carve out the circle. “If you do this then the pumpkin lasts for a little bit longer than if you cut out the top.” 

Deacon reached up to take the knife from her and he lingered just long enough for Sole to notice that he didn’t pull away like usual. 

“I’m gonna get started,” she suggested without really looking as his face. Her emotions and wants were beginning to get ahead of her again which caused her blush to spread across her face as she let go of the knife and turned to get her own. She took the knife and went to start on her own pumpkin. She moved the knife through the flesh of the pumpkin and decided that moving to the floor would be the best idea for leverage.  
Sole gathered her materials and resettled on the floor near the bar. She looked up at Deacon with a grin of delight. He was looking at her and seemed to manage a small smile back at her. She went back to work on her pumpkin. She heard movement and then he was in front of her and pulling her face upwards.

The angle was slightly uncomfortable but the warmth from the man was enough to give her pause. He leaned down just enough and he seemed to pause for another reason. Sole looked up at him trying to see past his sunglasses. She hated those things. Sometimes the eyes were more important than anything when reading a person. Maybe that was why he always wore them. 

Her gaze shifted to his lips. They were parted just slightly, and were moistened recently, likely with his spit. She looked back at his sunglasses and moved to close the gap between them. Her lips crashed into his waiting ones and they both began to move with little trepidation remaining. 

Sole had been waiting for this for long enough she’d daydreamed every fantasy she could think of and wondered if Deacon would be willing to fulfill any of them. She had one in particular and they were definitely in the position for it. The kiss began to deepen, and she felt her entire being warm to the occasion. 

Sole began to move up so she was in a kneeling position and began to palm his cock. It had already begun to respond, and he let out a loud groan. It only emboldened her, and she moved to remove his pants, boxers and all, never leaving his kiss which had deepened in the reposition. His pants button came undone and she was sure to be careful with the zipper. The clothing came down to his knees and his cock sprung up from its confines.  
Sole looked up at Deacon and pulled away. Her hand guided its way to his cock, and she began to spread the precum to make the ministration easier. She looked back at him and spoke. 

“I want you to fuck my face.”

His breath hitched and he straightened. She took his cock and positioned it so she could take it in her mouth. She moved forward and took the head and began to swirl her tongue around the slit. She took a moment to think about how this is the moment when his incessant talking would do more for her, but of course he’d be silent when she wanted it. He took this moment to carefully rock his hips back and forth. 

She flattened her tongue, lowering her jaw, and moved her hands to his thighs. His hands had moved to her bun and was carefully removing the bobby pins she kept stashed there, all while rocking his cock back and forth, further into her mouth. Sole began to steady her breathing and he finally took hold of her hair and pushed his cock toward the back of her throat. He angled her head further up and slid his cock in to the base.

Sole became glad she’d learned to control her breath as her breathing was completely interrupted as Deacon waited for a moment to breathe through it. He was muttering but Sole was too focused on her gag reflex that she couldn’t understand. 

Finally, Deacon slid back out and as her throat was cleared, she inhaled deeply and exhaled when he moved forward again. He went as deep, but not for as long and he fell quickly into a rhythm. A rhythm that was lost quickly as she squeezed his thighs for encouragement. Soon his other had joined the other on her head and she looked up at his face. He seemed to be holding back with great restrain and she nearly rolled her eyes at him. 

The next time he slid out she took the opportunity to take control for the minute and began to move her head back and forth quickly, making sure to go as deep as her new angle would take her. After a moment, he seemed to understand and took a firm grasp of her hair and she moaned in pleasure. 

Now instead of moving himself, Deacon began to move her head to him. He didn’t go as deep but seemed to be working up to it, going a little deeper with each forward motion. Sole moaned her encouragement around his shaft and he finally lost the little control he still had. 

His hips began to snap forward as her head moved along the shaft. His cock was spending equal time in her throat as it was being withdrawn and she closed her eyes to blink away some tears that had gathered. His pace began to quicken and slowly became more erratic. Her grip on his thighs must have been rock hard and there became less time to recuperate her breathing. She just stopped trying to breath and kept the air release for moaning, which she let out every few thrusts. 

Deacon let out some sound and she still couldn’t understand when suddenly he buried himself as far as he could into her throat and came. She swallowed in time with the pulsations of his cock and focused her eyes on his sunglasses which had started to slide down his nose. 

Sole whined as Deacon began to slide his cock out of her mouth after he had slowed to a stop. He laughed at her and leaned down to give her a sloppy kiss. 

“How about we finish our pumpkins now, birthday girl.” he said nonchalantly and began to tuck himself away and redress, as he moved toward his pumpkin. 

Sole licked her lips, swallowed and watched him move away. She wondered how many more of her dreams she could fulfill after the pumpkins were finished. Maybe a roleplay scenario. She hoped it was at least a night’s worth, as she grabbed her knife for her pumpkin and began to finish the gutting hole.


	2. Smut prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filled a prompt from a tumblr post. Prompt was the first line filled in the rest. Includes age difference, some light bondage, begging, aftercare, 
> 
> Deacon/f!sole. Sole is named Willow. Deacon is a soft bitch and I love him.

“If you want to cum you’d better beg.”

Her eyes were glossed over. Her hazel green eyes rolled into the back of her head as she let out a whine. 

Deacons ministrations stopped. Willow’s hips moved up as she squirmed against her bindings. Bindings to the table legs that left her cunt exposed and the rest of her available to him. Being the very good Boy Scout he was, meant the knots would hold until an emergency. 

If there was one. There wouldn’t be one though. They’d done this many times before and if he had his way they’d have many more. He’d never grow tired of the way she squirmed, the way her moans coated every bone of his body, healing wounds he’d never known he had. He’d never grow tired of the hand holding, the smile that was reserved for only him, the trusting and understanding words given to him when he needed them. 

Deacon knew he loved her by the time she’d reached Diamond City. It ached while he placed obvious propaganda for her and waited for her to reach the Railroad and by the time she’d taken him with her on her quest he had been ready to die for her. 

He was however hyper aware of how young she was. While it was easy to forget because of what she’d gone through, she was still in her twenties. And here he was over a decade older than her, taking in the perverse pleasure of her entire being. She never seemed to mind though, even when she saw the wrinkles that were forming or how he was slowing down. 

She never minded. Willow only wanted him. He knew it was to forget Nate. That’s what he told himself. The reason she continued to carry on with him. The deadbeat old man with the compulsive need to lie. Even though he’d stopped lying to her months ago. Even though she told him she loved him. 

“Deacon?” 

Shit, he’d stopped too long. Getting wrapped up in his head, forgetting where he was or what he was doing. It happened more often now. The price of feeling safe enough, he supposed. 

Deacon forced himself to make eye contact with Willow. The glaze had started to lift from her eyes and he gave her a grin. 

“Tell me what you want, girl.” He took his right hand and traced it along her stomach, lightly brushing the skin. 

He chuckled at her squirming. He so loved it. 

“Deacon! Please? Need you to fuck me.” Her words were breathier and whinier than before, covering the concern she’d expressed earlier. “Need your cock to coat my insides. Please? Baby?” Willow’s hips moved up and she whined again. 

Deacon’s cock regained it’s attention, straining against the fabric and his brain began to urge him on. 

He used his hand to slide down and rub her clit with his thumb, as his left hand moved to undo his pants button, his shirt long forgotten in Willow’s attention. He moved his hand into his pants and pulled his cock out and stroked it, making sure to slick the skin using the precum. She wouldn’t need it but it made him feel better. 

He moved his right hand to slide his fingers into her. He moved slowly, keeping pace with the strokes on his cock. Willow’s breathy moans began to gain annoyance and he kept the pace. He’d keep the pace until she begged him and strained against her restraints. 

It was his own game. He needed to feel needed. Needed for her to want him fully. 

To Willow’s credit, she lasted longer than he’d thought she would. Deacon only had to stop himself from coming once before he had to stop stroking himself. 

He let out a growl in frustration at himself. 

Willow was starting to let out more silent pleas. Urgent moans, more frequent hips thrusts. “Deacon?” A pause. “Please?” Whispered where he could barely hear her. 

Deacon moved between her legs and lined his cock before sliding in, slowly, and fully sheathing himself, letting out a deep moan as he went. Willow’s pleas turned into breathy “yeses” and “mores”. Deacon took the hand covered in her juices and moved it to her mouth, shoving his two fingers he’d used in. “Suck.” 

And she did. Her tongue covering every part available, coating them in saliva with a happy hum. Deacon slipped the fingers out of her mouth with a pop and ran the spit trail down her face and down her neck to her tits. Her nipples were hard, and he pinched one with a pull and savored the moan she let out. He would have to get her a gag so he could watch the drool fall from her as he fucked her. 

His cock swelled more with the thought and the sight of her and he rocked his hips slightly. Her pussy was so warm and tight and wet. And it was just for him. He shifted in and out slowly, allowing his hands to move to her hips to hold her where he wanted them. 

Deacon moved her towards him slightly, the bindings making it less than he would have preferred. He held her hips down when she started to try and fuck his cock. Good she drove him crazy. 

“Open your eyes, Willow.” His stomach fluttered when she did open them, making eye contact with him. God, he’d do anything for this sight. 

And so he started to thrust into her. It was a fast and deep pace. Willow was getting louder and he was getting more desperate. 

He tried his best to hold eye contact with her. She never once lost eye contact on her end, he was sure, but Deacon was always fallible and as such when his gut coiled and his pace sped up, he took his eyes away from her, and took his left hand and started to rub her clit. 

He let himself watch as he fucked her. Watched as his cock slide in and out. Faster and faster. 

Until Willow let out her customary “Oh!” and her cunt became slicker and he was able to quicken the pace to a quick and brutal pace.   
His cock hitting her cervix again and again until Her babbling became unintelligible and Deacon finally thrust as deep as he could as he came inside of her, rocking back and forth, milking his own release. 

She tried her best to fuck herself on his spasming cock and he rubbed frantic circles on her clit. She whined when he was finally spent. 

“More, please, Deacon.” Willow writhed on the table, pulling against her restraints. She even had the nerve to bite her bottom lip as she pouted at him. “Please?” 

With a growl, Deacon pulled out and kneeled. He left a trail of bites along the insides of her thighs. Bites that would bruise enough to cause mild discomfort from her armor straps. Even that only he would know why she adjusted it. That she was going to get off on it. 

Satisfied, he set his mouth to suck on her clit, his tongue flicking back and forth, as he thrust three fingers into her cunt. He wasn’t kind with his pacing, as he rammed his fingers into her over and over, until she tightened her pussy around them. 

Deacon continued to fuck her with his fingers and bit down on her clit. Willow let out a scream and followed it with a moan as her cunt spasmed around his fingers. He continued his ministrations until she was squirming to get away, letting off with a long lick up her pussy and leaving another nip on her inner thigh. 

He’d never tire of how she tasted. How his come mixed with her own fluids, sweet and strong. 

He stood and reached over her until he could reach her hand bindings. He pulled the safety release. He took her wrists and placed them at her sides, while she writhed under the skin contact he’d provided. Deacon then moved to release the restraints for her ankles. 

He went to the side of the table and scooped her up. One arm under her knees and the other under her shoulders, lifting her so she’d be safer. 

Willow hummed happily and snuggled into his chest, laying kisses to it. Deacon gave a soft smile as he walked to the area that would be a living room. 

He placed her on the couch and placed a kiss on her forehead. He then stood fully and moved to their packs for some water and took out a snack for her. 

On his return trip to the couch he heard her humming. As he got closer he saw that her eyes were closed and she had a smile on her face. 

“Love,” he whispered. “Lift your head. Got us some snacks.” He began to slide under her head as she raised it. He took the bottle and held it to her mouth. 

Willow opened her mouth to sip at the water, eventually grabbing it so it wouldn’t spill. “What snack?” She asked before continuing to drink the water. 

“Just a snack cake. We’re running low on food. Might have to get some more on our next run.” They were in the middle of nowhere setting up settlements. The closest town was a two day walk which meant he was going hunting while she slept that night. 

“Mmm.” Was all she replied with as she grasped for the cake. Deacon opened his own and nibbled at it as he ran his fingers through her hair, debating whether he should braid the curls later. 

This settlement was going to be Mercer safe house. Caretaker would be there by morning and the sun was beginning to set. But for the time being all Deacon wanted to do was be with Willow. 

“Hey Deacon?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” 

And because he wouldn’t tell her in so many words, Deacon just pulled her head back and gave her a kiss. She sighed happily and snuggled back into his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is nice. Tumblr is @courierchell


End file.
